


Percy Weasley and the Thirty Year Plan

by AMOrman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill Weasley is a good brother, Charlie Weasley is a good brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Main Character Percy Weasley, Mild Angst, Panic Attacks, Percy Weasley does not suck, Percy Weasley is Great, Seven Years at Hogwarts plus a little bit after, They cannot stand each other at first, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMOrman/pseuds/AMOrman
Summary: Percy Weasley is no one's favorite. That's okay with him. He has a thirty year plan, and no one but teachers and the Minister need to like him. And it might be nice to make some friends... and maybe have his big brother's help. But he doesn't need it. He'll be Minister one day. (Follows Percy Weasley through seven years at Hogwarts and some after)J.K. Rowling owns all characters, settings, and whatever else I put in here.
Relationships: Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Percy Weasley & Ron Weasley, Bill Weasley & Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley & Percy Weasley, Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley & Weasley Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Percy Weasley and the Thirty Year Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! So tell me how it is, I would love comments.

Percy Weasley was not the favorite child. That spot was taken up by the oldest and youngest members of the Weasley family.  
Percy Weasley was not the favorite sibling. Fred and George, Bill and Charlie, Ginny and Ron. They were all each other’s best friends. And Percy was left alone, to study and read in his room, watching the siblings play quidditch out his bedroom window.  
But Percy liked being alone. He was a serious boy, future Prefect, then Head Boy, and after that, he would make his way through the ranks of the Ministry of Magic. He would be Minister one day, if his thirty year plan panned out the way he wanted it to.  
Ah, the thirty year plan. Designed at nine years old, it detailed his life from ages 11 to 41. His first year at Hogwarts to his first year as Minister of Magic.  
Percy was 11 now, about to begin his first year at Hogwarts. His birthday was nine days before September 1st, so he hadn’t been 11 long. But everyone said he was like an adult anyway, although most of the time that was an insult.  
The morning of September 1st, Percy was practically buzzing with excitement. Even Fred and George couldn’t ruin his mood, no matter how hard they seemed to be trying.  
“What if you get sorted into Ravenclaw?” one of them asked as Percy pulled on his jumper.  
“Or even worse, Hufflepuff?” the other suggested.  
“He won’t be in Hufflepuff, he’s too mean for that.”  
“Go on, guys. Let Percy get dressed.” Bill, generally being Percy’s saving grace, had arrived.  
The twins ran from the room, giggling all the way. Bill leaned on the doorframe, watching Percy cuff his jeans. They had once been Bill’s, making them too long for Percy. “You nervous?” Bill asked.  
“No,” Percy said. “On the contrary, I’m excited.”  
“Contrary. Where’d you learn that one?” Bill asked.  
Percy grabbed a book off his nightstand, showing the worn cover to his brother.  
“Ah, a Lockhart book. Steal that from Mum?”  
Percy suppressed a grin. He could be mischievous if he wanted to be. “I’ve read every other book in the house.”  
“Of course you have.”  
Just then, Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, “Children! We really do have to be going!”  
“Coming, Mum!” Bill called. He turned to Percy. “Want help with your trunk?”  
Percy nodded, and they each picked up an end of the stuffed trunk. “Merlin, Perce, what did you put in here? Bricks?”  
“Books.”  
Bill snorted, shaking his head. Percy thought it was perfectly reasonable to want as many books as possible.  
“You know, Hogwarts has a library,” Bill said, glancing behind him to make sure he didn’t fall down the stairs.  
“Of course it does, but what if they don’t have my favorites?”  
Bill didn’t say anything else as they reached the bottom of the stairs, setting the trunk down.  
Charlie was already downstairs, sitting on top of his trunk. Percy could hear Fred and George laughing somewhere. Ron and Ginny were nowhere to be found, but he was sure they wouldn’t miss seeing their brothers off, nor the chance to go to King’s Cross Station.  
“You ready, Percy?” Charlie asked.  
“Of course!” Percy said.  
Charlie and Bill both laughed, although Percy was unsure of why. He didn’t get the chance to question it as Mrs. Weasley called for her four younger children, voice getting ever higher as the clock neared 10.  
Ron appeared on the stairs, nearly tripping on his untied shoelace.  
Without hesitation, Bill knelt down and tied the youngest Weasley boy’s shoe, ruffling his hair as he stood back up.  
Ron smiled shyly. “Thank you.”  
Bill grinned, and Percy couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Of course, he no longer needed help with his shoes(and honestly Ron was too old to need help with tying his shoes, but that was beside the point), but Percy had been left to the side even more when Ron became old enough to learn Wizard’s Chess. Bill had been excited to teach him, as Charlie had learned from the same uncle Bill had, Percy had been unable to grasp it(much to his chagrin), and the twins had no interest. But Ron had learned quickly, and Bill and Ron grew ever closer, while Percy was left to his own devices.  
Ginny came down the stairs then, closely followed by Fred and George. All three children had mischievous grins on their faces. Percy sighed. Ginny had been corrupted by the twins, leaving Percy with no hope for her.  
“Out the door, we need to be at the station by 10:45,” Mrs. Weasley said, spelling the trunks to float out the door, which Bill opened quickly. Charlie ran ahead and opened the trunk of the car, and the three trunks settled nicely inside. Percy realized then that something felt off. He gasped as he realized what it was.  
Everyone turned to look at him. “What?” Charlie asked.  
“I almost left Scabbers!” Percy cried, racing back inside the Burrow and up the stairs. He found Scabbers sleeping in his small cage on Percy’s nightstand like always. He gently picked up the cage, and brought it outside. The rest of the family had already crowded into the car, which had been charmed to fit all eight of them. Percy took a seat next to Ginny, Scabbers’ cage on his lap. Mrs. Weasley started the car, and off they went.  
Ginny asked Bill and Charlie questions about Hogwarts the whole way, as she always had on the morning of September first. Some even got directed at Percy this time, which made him feel very important.  
“How many ghosts are there?” Ginny asked.  
“Lots, Gin,” Bill answered, never getting tired of her questions(or if he did, he certainly didn’t let on). “Nearly Headless Nick-that’s our House ghost, the Fat Friar, the Bloody Baron.”  
“Plus the Grey Lady and Professor Binns,” Charlie added.  
“And Moaning Myrtle, although I’ve never actually met her,” Bill said.  
“Why not?” Ginny asked.  
“She stays in the girl’s bathrooms most of the time,” Charlie replied. “When you get to Hogwarts, I’m sure you’ll have the displeasure of meeting her.”  
“Is she mean?”  
And the questions went on the whole way to King’s Cross Station. As Mrs. Weasley pulled into the parking lot, Percy felt like he might explode with excitement.  
Everyone got out. Percy handed Scabbers’ cage to Ron, so he could carry his trunk inside. “Be very careful with that, Ron,” he said.  
Ron nodded, posture straightening. Percy smiled. Maybe there was hope for one last Weasley after Percy to make Prefect. The large family started inside, entering the station. A couple Muggles gave them odd looks, likely partially due to Percy struggling to carry his very heavy trunk. Or the rat cage.  
Finally, they reached the wall that would lead them to Platform 9 and ¾. As soon as no Muggles were watching, Bill went through the wall with ease, closely followed by Charlie. Everyone turned expectantly to Percy, and suddenly the excitement he had been feeling turned to nervousness. What if he didn’t fit in at Hogwarts? What if he really was placed in Hufflepuff, or worst of all, Slytherin? What if, what if, what if.  
“Percy!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice startled him. “Come on, dear, you’ll go right through.”  
Percy knew he would make it through. That was the frightening part.  
“Merlin, Percy, come on!” Fred said.  
That comment pushed Percy through the wall by itself. He closed his eyes, instinctually preparing for an impact he knew would not come. 

When Percy opened his eyes, it was to find the rest of his family standing around him, and Platform 9 and ¾ bustling with young witches and wizards. Bill clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling him. “You ready, Perce?”  
Percy nodded shakily.  
“Come on then, we’ll help you find a compartment,” Charlie said. They picked up their trunks and got on board the train.  
“Here, you can hang out with us until you’re ready to go, alright?” Bill said. Percy didn’t miss the look Charlie gave Bill, nor the warning glare Bill sent back. Bill helped Percy put his trunk on the rack, and they left the train again to say goodbye to their family. Everyone exchanged hugs, and Mrs. Weasley fussed over her three eldest sons.  
“You be good now, you hear me?” Mrs. Weasley said, messing with Percy’s curls.  
“Mum, you’re speaking to your three most well-behaved children. It’s the ones at home you’ll have to worry about,” Bill said.  
The conductor called for everyone to get on board then. Ron handed Percy Scabbers’ cage gently. Percy took a deep breath, before following his older brothers onto the train.  
They took a seat in the compartment they had chosen earlier. Several people poked their heads in, most of them greeting Percy kindly. One of Charlie’s friends, a girl with bright pink hair, told him where her compartment was, and Charlie waved to his brothers and followed his friend out.  
Two of Bill’s friends sat down in their compartment.  
“Is Rowan not with you?” Bill asked the girl with brown hair.  
She shook her head. “Haven’t seen her yet. I’ll go and find her in a minute, but I wanted to check on you.”  
“I’m fine. You girls have a good summer?”  
Both of them nodded.  
“Good,” Bill said. “This is my brother, Percy.”  
The blonde girl reached out a hand to Percy. “I’m Penny. This is Ayven. We’re friends of your brother’s.”  
Percy smiled, shaking her hand.  
“They’re in Hufflepuff and Slytherin, so if something goes catastrophically wrong and you aren’t a Gryffindor, they’ll make sure you’re alright,” Bill said.  
“Hey, being in Slytherin isn’t a bad thing,” Ayven protested.  
Bill made a face, and Penny laughed.  
“Plus, the kid looks like a Ravenclaw, with the glasses and stuff,” Ayven said.  
“Ayven, you have glasses,” Penny said at the same time Bill said, “He’s two years younger than you, I’m not sure you can call him a kid.”  
Ayven waved her hand at both of them, before looking at Percy and saying, “Always ganging up on me. I’m going to find Rowan. She’s always on my side.”  
With that, Penny and Ayven left. Bill laughed, shaking his head. “Sorry, they can be a little much sometimes.”  
Percy shrugged. “They seem nice.”  
“Oh, they are. Especially Penny,” Bill said. “If you ever need something and you can’t find me or Charlie, you can talk to one of them. They’ll help you out.”  
Percy nodded, feeling that nervousness from earlier come back in full swing.  
“Hey, Perce. Are you okay?” Bill asked.  
Percy nodded, looking down at his lap. He was horrified to realize his vision was getting blurry with tears.  
Bill quickly got up, and sat next to Percy, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Percy sniffled. “I’m scared…”  
“Of what? You’ll love school!” Bill said.  
“What if I’m not a Gryffindor? Or I don’t make any friends?” Percy cried.  
Bill’s face softened even more then. “Oh, Percy, I was just joking. It’s okay if you aren’t a Gryffindor, we won’t care,” he said quietly. “And you’ll make friends. You’ll be sharing a dorm with other boys, and whatever House you’re in will become like family. Even if it’s not Gryffindor.”  
Bill put an arm around his shoulders. “What if Mum and Dad hate me?”  
“For not being a Gryffindor? Come on, Perce, don’t be silly. It would take a lot more than that to make Mum and Dad hate you.”  
Percy sighed. “I know. I know I’m being silly. I’m sorry.”  
“Hey, don’t be sorry for being scared. Merlin knows I was terrified my first year. The good news for you is, you have two big brothers at school. We’ll make sure you’re alright.”  
Percy nodded, falling silent except for the occasional hiccup or sniffle.  
Some time later, Charlie came back. “You okay, Perce?”  
He nodded, feeling much better about the whole thing.  
“We should get changed, it’s about time for us to be at school.” 

Sure enough, half an hour later, the train stopped. “Okay, Percy, we can’t come with you for a little bit, but I promise we’ll see you after the Sorting, alright?” Bill said, squeezing Percy’s shoulder as they joined the crowd getting off the train.  
Percy nodded.  
“Firs’ years ta me!” A booming voice called.  
“That’s Hagrid,” Bill said, pointing to a very, very large man. “He’s really nice. Go with him. We’ll see you in a bit.”  
Percy made his way over to the man, taking a deep breath. Hagrid looked down at Percy. “Ah, a Weasley, eh?”  
Percy nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
Hagrid smiled(well, Percy was pretty sure he smiled. It was hard to tell with the beard). More first years joined them, and once they were all there, Hagrid said, “Alrigh’, ge’ in the boats. No more ‘n’ four!”  
Percy got in one of the small row boats. He had heard about this in Hogwarts: A History. Three more boys joined him, all looking just as nervous as he felt.  
Suddenly, the boats started moving across the lake, absent of oars. They made their way across the lake quickly. On the shore, a strict looking woman stood on the cobblestone path. Percy was sure the woman was Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration professor. “Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. If you will follow me, we will begin the Sorting soon.”  
The first years clambered out of their boats, following Professor McGonagall up the path. Percy stared up in awe at the castle towering above him, the moon and stars making an impressive backdrop. The air smelled of pine trees and something else, something Percy couldn’t place.  
They finally reached the entrance to the castle. Professor McGonagall stopped there, turning to face the children. “The Sorting will begin once we enter the Great Hall. You will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and the Hat will place you in one of the four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor.”  
And with that, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and led them into the Great Hall. Almost every first year looked up at the ceiling, enchanted to look identical to the night sky outside. But Percy was focused on looking towards the Gryffindor table for his brothers. Charlie caught his eye first, waving at him, before pointing down the table. Percy looked in that direction and found Bill grinning at him. Percy smiled back.  
A man rose from the teacher’s table, walking to a podium in front of it. Percy recognized the man off chocolate frog cards: Albus Dumbledore.  
“Good evening,” the man said. The entire Great Hall fell silent almost immediately. “To our first years, welcome. For those of you who have walked the halls of Hogwarts before, welcome back. I know we’re all hungry, but I’m afraid we’ll have to wait for a few minutes, to let our first years be sorted. Please have patience as we wait. Thank you.” Professor Dumbledore sat down again, and the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool caught Percy’s eye.  
Suddenly, a rip in the Hat opened wide, and the Hat began singing.  
It told of the founders of Hogwarts and the differences in the Houses, all wrapped up in a catchy tune. As soon as it was done, the Hall erupted into applause.  
Professor McGonagall stood next to the Hat, and pulled a piece of rolled up parchment from her robes. “Aarons, Eponine.”  
A small girl emerged from the group of first years, walking up to the stool. She grinned at the audience, and the Hat called, “GRYFFINDOR!”  
She laughed, and joined the Gryffindor table, which had burst into applause and raucous cheers.  
The Sorting went on like that. Carter, Maximus got sorted into Hufflepuff; Flint, Marcus went to Slytherin; Reese, Valerie was a Ravenclaw; and so on. Finally, only a few were left.  
“Weasley, Percy.”  
Percy took a deep breath, before going to the stool. The Hat was placed on his head, and suddenly a quiet voice began speaking to him.  
“Ah, another Weasley… but you are quite different from your family, aren’t you? Very intelligent… but very, very ambitious. Interesting…”  
“Not Slytherin…” Percy whispered.  
“Not Slytherin? Well… I suppose I should place you in…” The Hat raised it’s voice for the next word. “GRYFFINDOR!”  
Percy grinned, relieved. He took the hat off and quickly joined the Gryffindor table, right next to Bill, who had kindly saved him a spot.  
Bill clapped his brother on the back. “Knew you would be in Gryffindor!”  
Percy smiled.  
Just then, a boy named Oliver Wood got sorted into Gryffindor as well. The Gryffindor table exploded again. Oliver grinned and took a seat a couple places down from Percy.  
The Sorting was over a couple minutes later, and Dumbledore took to the podium again.  
“Congratulations to all of our new students. Before the feast can start, I must make a few announcements.” The entire Hall groaned together at this. Dumbledore chuckled. “I know, I know. First things first, Madam Pince has asked that students refrain from breaking into the restricted section this year.” Dumbledore looked pointedly over at the Slytherin table, and Bill chuckled. “Also, Mr. Filch would like to make it clear that any student caught out at night will be punished.”  
The announcements continued for a little bit, but finally Professor Dumbledore said. “Alright, enough of my old man droning, let the feast begin!”  
Suddenly the table was filled with food. Rolls, roast chickens, potatoes, vegetables, you name it, it was there. Percy dug in hungrily.  
An hour later, after dessert, the feast was over. “First years, follow your prefects to your Common Rooms,” McGonagall announced. Bill and the other prefect, Kelly, stood by the entrance to the Great Hall. The first years joined them, Percy making sure to be close to the front.  
They were led up several flights of stairs and down a couple hallways, before reaching Gryffindor Tower. “The password this week is ‘Beelzebub’,” Kelly announced.  
“It will change every week, so make sure you check on Monday,” Bill added. He turned to the portrait hanging over the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. “Beelzebub.”  
The Fat Lady smiled and the portrait swung to the side, revealing a large hole for the Gryffindors to get in through.  
“First year girls, follow me. First year boys, go with Bill. We’ll show you to your dorms,” Kelly said.  
The group split in half. They went to opposite sides of the Common Room, climbing up separate staircases. “Boys, your dorm is here. I hope you like it, because it’ll be yours for the next seven years,” Bill said.  
He pushed open the door, which had a plaque reading ‘First Years’ on it. Four beds sat in the room. Percy noticed both his trunk and Scabbers’ cage in front of one bed, by the window. The other boys seemed to notice their things, and everyone took their beds.  
“Breakfast is at eight o’clock, class begins at nine,” Bill said. “Try not to be late, if you can avoid it.” With that, Bill left, smiling at Percy.  
“I’m Oliver Wood,” the boy who had been the last Gryffindor sorted said.  
“Patrick Holly,” said a boy with dark hair.  
“Anderson Fitzgerald. You can call me Andy,” said the boy whose bed was next to Percy’s(Oliver Wood’s was on the other side.  
“I’m Percy,” Percy said.  
“Was that your brother?” Oliver asked.  
Percy nodded.  
“And you’re a Weasley?”  
Percy nodded again.  
“I’ve heard your brothers are really good at Quidditch. Are you good at Quidditch?” Oliver asked.  
“No,” Percy said shortly.  
“Well, that’s dumb. Do you at least like Quidditch?”  
Percy shrugged. He supposed he found it interesting, but this Oliver Wood was rather annoying.  
“Who's your team?”  
“Chudley Cannons,” Percy answered.  
“Really? Puddlemere United is mine,” Oliver said. He rounded on the other two boys. “What about you?”  
“Wimbourne Wasps,” Andy said.  
“Pride of Portree,” Patrick said.  
Oliver shook his head. “Well, you’ll all be sorely disappointed when your teams lose.”  
Percy rolled his eyes. This boy already irritated him, and it had only been a a couple minutes.


End file.
